Fenton's Time-machine
by Ormise The Writer
Summary: Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!... Will be uploaded whenever (In Progress, Chapter's up so far: 3) -A DARK FIGURE IS SEEN HOLDING A BOOK- "I now run this story!" he says; then vanishing!
1. Chapter 1

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Traveling

"So why are we in Danny's house, better yet why are we in the basement?" asks Sam picking up a ghost-hunting weapon!  
>"I need something for the science fair!" says Tuker looking through boxes of junk.<br>"Sam... Tuck? What are you guy's up to?" asks a tired Danny Phantom!  
>"Jesus... give us a heart attack why don't you!" Tuck says.<br>"Tuck's looking for something.. something for that stupid fair!" Sam says.  
>"Well keep quiet then... god if I could hear you.. then my dad can!" Danny says as he changes back to his human half!<br>"Yeah yeah..." Tucker says waving Danny off.  
>"What is he looking for anyway?" Danny askes Sam.<br>"Got me!" Sam says.  
>"Danny dude why is there an empty box under here?" asks Tucker bringing out said box!<br>"I don't know!" Danny says shrugging.  
>"It's dusty, must have been behind there for a while!" Tucker says brushing off the dust!<br>"Dude!" Tucker says shocked.  
>"What?" Danny asks as he looks at the box; imprinted on one of the box's flaps was the words: Fenton's Time Machine!<br>"Danny, your parents invented time travel!" Tucker says with a grin on his face!  
>"You just said it was empty!" Sam says slapping the neck of Tucker.<br>"OW, Danny dude tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!" Tucker says.  
>"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Danny and Sam shout at the same time!<br>"Shhh, your family remember." Tucker says camly bringing a finger to his lips.  
>"Anyway Sam's right.. the box is empty so no time machine!" Danny says camly.<br>"The box was not empty, I took out the box!" Tucker says pulling the dusty phone-sized machine from one of his many pockets!  
>"Dude.. give me it!" Danny says reaching for the machine.<br>"Why?" Tucker asks pulling the machine away from his friend's grasp.  
>"The forces of nature! Thats why!" Danny says turning into his ghost half!<br>"Guys chill!" Sam say grabbing the machine from Tucker.  
>"Hey, thats mine!" Tucker says floding his arms.<br>"No.. it's Fenton property so it's Danny's!" Sam says throwing the machine towards Danny!  
>"Thanks Sam... ummm guys?" Danny says.<br>"What?" Sam and Tucker ask!  
>"It's activated and it's set for the future!" Danny says as a bright light blinds them all sending them forward in time!<p>

"WE BLAME YOU TUCKER!" two voices say, the noise reverberates in the now empty basement

"GHOST!" Jack says appearing from nowhere dressed in ducky P.J's  
>"No ghost!" Maddie says appearing from behind Jack.<br>"One day!" Jack says simply heading back to his bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Amity... 45 years later!

"We blame you Tuck!" Danny and Sam scream at the same time.  
>"Not my fault!" Tucker says.<br>"Well I can't blame Sam!" Danny says  
>"I.." is all that Tucker says before he vanishes from Danny's sight!<br>"Tuck?" Danny asks confused.  
>"Where did he go to..." is all that Sam says before she vanishes as well.<br>"Sam.. Tuck!" Danny says worried.

-Clockwork-

"No.. Tucker and Sam... what is happining?" the time ghost asks himself as he hovers from mirror to mirror.  
>"Gone... No just lost!" Clockwork says with a hint of hope.<br>"Danny.." is all Clockwork says before the three mirrors before him shatter.  
>"Your on your own!" Clockwork adds.<p>

-Danny-

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dann screams out at as he fades.

"Hey kid! You ok?" a voice asks poking Danny awake.  
>"Yeah!" is all Danny says, as he wakes Danny's vison clears and before him stands an older Dash Baxter in a suit.<br>"Dash?" Danny asks.  
>"Yeah! So you know my name but who are you?" Dash asks<br>"Dan.. 'wait this is an older Dash sould I tell him?'" Danny says/thinks.  
>"Dan, cool name dude. Well I'm late for work. See you Dan!" Dash says walking off.<p>

Danny/Dan walked around town noticing many changes, like the name: Amity Central.

"DANNY!" a voice shouts out from behind Danny.  
>"Huh?" Danny says turning around.<br>"Sorry!" the woman says panting.  
>"Do I know you?" Danny asks the woman.<br>"No.. sorry looking for my husband!" the woman says breathing heavy.  
>"Do I look like him?" Danny asks with crossed arms.<br>"A bit, well in his teen years! Name's Sam Fenton!" Sam says catching her breath.

"My head.." Danny says groaning.  
>"Your awake!" Sam say appearing from thin air.<br>"Gahhhh!" Danny says gripping his chest.  
>"Sorry!" Sam says<br>"What's going on?" a voice says.  
>"The kid I scared is awake!" Sam says<br>"Ask him his name please!" the voice says back.  
>"Okay, whats your name?" Sam asks.<br>"Dan!" Danny/Dan says.  
>"He's called Dan!" Sam says to the voice.<br>"Cool!" the voice says.  
>"Who's that?" DannyDan asks.  
>"My husband!" Sam says as an older Danny Fenton appears in the room.<br>"Hi!" Older Danny says.

"My head!" Danny/Dan grumbles as he notices he's woken up in his house in his room. On one of the walls a calender hangs, it shows the date 13/05/2700; 45 years into the future.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

(**A dragon is seen trapped in a cage) "LET ME OUT!" the dragon says towards a shadowy figure. "_No_!" the figure says taking a book; then vanishing from sight!**

Chapter 3: (Young) Tucker and (Young) Sam in Amity Central

"Mayor Tucker!" a man dressed in a suit says appearing in the room.  
>"Mayor?" I ask confused.<br>"Younger... so the youth machine worked?" the man asks placing a folder onto the table.  
>"Wha..." i say confused.<br>"I'll leave you!" the man says leaving.  
>"Mayor..." I say fainting<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Sam Fenton... age 45!" a machine says as I awake.  
>"Must have got word of Mayor Tucker's age machine!" a blurry cop says as I'm lifted into a police car.<p>

-3 hours later-

"Take care Miss Fenton... welcome home!" the officer says opening the door to Fenton Works.  
>"Uhhh Hi!" I say stepping into the house.<br>"Hi, how'd you get here?" a woman asks.  
>"Looking for my friend!" I say simply.<br>"Young boy called Dan?" the woman asks.  
>"Yeah, but his name is Danny!" I say which results in the woman fainting.<br>"Sam?" the man finnaly says.  
>"Yeah!" I say simply which results in the man fainting!<p>

-END-

"**HELLO?... HELLO!...**"


End file.
